Sailor Jupiter and Prince Jupiter?
by Masamune Uchiha
Summary: Makoto Kino thought she was destined to be alone after her parents died in a plane crash but one important blonde Sailor Guardian and a very special Prince want to show her that she never has to be alone again. Sorry I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Meatball head and her talking cat?

Makoto looked at the main entrance of her new school Juban Middle School. "Hey! Are you new here?" Came a high pitched voice from behind. Makoto turned around to see a girl with long blonde hair tied up in two buns on the top her head. "Yea, I'm new, How did you know?"

"Your school uniform looks different."

"Oh, None of the uniforms for you school fit me so I had to use this one. I'm too tall," Makoto explained.

"What class are you in?" the blonde asked.

"Uh, Class 1."

"Thats my class! Come on I'll show you the way!"

Not even being able to protest Makoto was dragged into the building. She stumbled after the blonde girl as she pulled her up to one of the classroom doors. "Come on I'll introduce you to some people," the girl said as she pulled Makoto to a group of two standing around. "Naru-chan, Umino-kun!"

"Usagi-chan, your on time today! And who is this girl you've brought?" the boy named Umino asked.

"My name is Makoto Kino, I'm new to this class," Makoto answered. "That's right! Makoto-chan these are my two best friends Naru Osaka, and Umino Gurio, and my name is Usagi Tsukino."

"It's nice to meet you Makoto-chan," Naru said. "Thank you..." Makoto said quietly. "Ah, are you my new student?" a woman with long reddish brown hair asked her. "Yes Ma'am."

"It's nice to meet you, you name is Makoto Kino am I right?"

"Yes Ma'am..."

"Well I'm your teacher Haruka-sensei."

"It's nice to meet you Haruka-sensei."

Haruka-sensei smiled at her and pointed to an empty desk at the front of the room. "That will be you seat for the remainder of the year."

Makoto nodded and took her seat. She turned when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Hey Makoto-chan, You can eat lunch with Naru-chan, Umino-kun, and me." Usagi said with a big goofy grin. "Thank you, I'll keep it in mind," Makoto said politely, not wanting to directly say no to the girl.

When the bell rang for lunch Makoto opened her bag to take out the lunch she made for herself. "Makoto-chan! Come on, I won't take no for an answer!" Usagi said in a sing songy voice. Makoto sighed and smiled a little. One day wouldn't hurt.

She sat down outside with the trio of friends and took the top of of her lunch box. "Wow Makoto-chan! That looks so good! Your mom actually makes you lunch like that!?" Usagi asked dramatically. "Uh, no... I made this myself this morning. My mother isn't around," Makoto replied. She didn't want to say that her mother was dead, it was too painful to say out loud. "So you live with your dad then?"

"No, he's not around either..." Makoto said quietly.

"Grandparent?" Naru asked. Makoto simply shook her head. "Well who do you live with then?" Usagi asked scratching her head.

"No one, I live alone. E-excuse me but I need to go." Makoto stood and ran off, leaving her lunch and three astonished teens behind.

"What was that all about?" Naru asked. "I don't know, she seemed really upset though.." Usagi mumbled. "Do you think, maybe, her parents are dead?" Naru asked sadly. "I'm gonna go find her," Usagi said getting up and heading in the direction Makoto had run off in. Usagi found Makoto on the roof of the school, her back facing her. "M-Makoto-chan?" Usagi asked nervously. "Please go away. I really don't want to talk right now."

"But, your upset and I want to help..."

"Thank you but, I don't need any. I'm better off alone."

"Makoto-chan don't say things like that! No one should ever be alone!"

"Usagi-chan please, just go away."

Usagi frowned but decided not to push the girl and so she reluctantly left.

Makoto sighed as she Usagi left. She didn't want to be mean to the girl and if she was honest she didn't really want her to leave either. Ever since her parents died in that plane crash everything went downhill. It seemed like something happened to everyone that was important to her or got closer to her. Makoto had made a promise to herself to distance herself from people so that she wouldn't be hurt anymore, she knew she was destined to be alone. The bell rang again and Makoto realized that she hadn't eaten her lunch. She sighed and made her way back to her classroom. "She sat down in her seat avoiding the stare she knew she was getting from Usagi. "Makoto-chan, you forgot your lunch, Naru-chan saved it for you," Usagi whispered as she held out the bento box. "Thank you," Makoto said.

"I don't know what to do! She needs someone to talk to but she doesn't seem to want to let anyone in!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Well If Naru-chan is right and her parents are dead, well I'm not so sure I'd be willing to talk about it either," Ami said. "She needs someone though Ami-chan! It doesn't do any good for someone to be alone all the time!" Usagi argued.

"I agree with Usagi-chan for once," Rei said from across the table. "I'm not saying I disagree I'm just saying I have an idea of why she's acting the way she is," Ami defended.

"I don't think I've ever seen all three of you arguing before. What's going on?" Motoki asked as he came up to the table. "Oh Motoki-Nii! It's this new girl at our school. She seemed really upset today and I was trying to help but she just doesn't want to let anyone in. I'm worried about her. It's not good to be alone."

"Your right, It's good for someone to be alone, but on the other hand, It's not good to force someone to share their feeling either," Motoki said.

"What do we do then?" Usagi huffed.

"Well, the best advice I have is to keep being nice to her, and eventually if she wants to tell you what's going on she will. Just be kind and remind her that she has someone to go to if she wants but don't try and push her for answers."

"That sounds like a good idea I guess," Usagi frowned.

"Not all problems have an easy answer," Motoki said.

"I guess..."

"Here tell me her name and what she looks like. If I see her in the crown I'll try and talk to her," he offered.

"Well her name is Makoto Kino, she's almost as tall as you and she's got long auburn hair."

"I'll keep an eye out for her."

The next evening Makoto was walking around the park. She sat down on one of the benches and watched the sun as it started to go down. "Makoto-chan! how are you?"

Makoto looked up to see Usagi smiling at her. "Oh, I'm alright, How about you Usagi-chan?"

_Success! I got her talking!_ Usagi grinned to herself. "I'm good."

"So is that your cat?" Makoto asked.

"Yea this is Luna."

Luna left Usagi's arms to sit on Makoto's lap. "She's really pretty," Makoto said petting the top of Luna's head. "Thank you. Ya know Makoto, I just want to let you know, if you ever need someone to talk to or to hang out with, you can always count on me. I would like to get to know you." Usagi said softly.

"I don't mean to sound rude but, I really do think that I'm destined to be alone."

"Well do you think you could at least give me a chance? You might just find out that your wrong."

"Why are you trying so hard for me?" Makoto asked.

"Well I might not know you but I can see that you need a friend. I want to be that friend because you seem like a really good person."

Usagi heard Makoto sigh a little. "I just don't know if I'm ready to take the risk."

"What's there to risk? I just want to be your friend."

"You see, My parents died in a plane crash two years ago. Ever since they died, I don't know the people I cared about all left me for some reason or another. I told myself that I wouldn't get close to people anymore so that I didn't have to get hurt."

"Makoto-chan..."

Suddenly they were surrounded by a thick fog. "What's going on?" Makoto asked. They heard laughter coming from in front of them to see that a woman with blonde hair standing before them. "I've found you Sailor Moon," the woman said.

"What are you talking about? There's no Sailor Moon here," Makoto said to the woman. "Don't lie to me. She standing right beside you."

"Uh, actually Makoto-chan, she's kind of right."

"Your Sailor Moon?!"

Luna jumped onto Usagi's shoulder. "There will be time for this later, You need to transform now Usagi!"

"Did Luna just talk?!" Makoto asked in shock.

"I'll explain later I promise," Usagi said as she turned to face the woman. "Moon Prism Power Make Up!"

"Zoisite, I don't know what you up to but you better believe I won't let you get away with it. In the name of the Moon I punish you!"

The woman laughed, "I will defeat you and show Queen Beryl that I am her most powerful follower."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Makoto yelled standing up and lunging for Zoisite. "Makoto-chan don't! You don't know what your dealing with!" Sailor Moon cried out. Zoisite easily dodged Makoto's wild punches and kicks, laughing the whole time. "Silly human. Do you honestly think you can beat me? I am the third general of the Dark Moon Kingdom, you weak attempts are nothing to me."

"Oh yea!" Makoto said as she backhanded Zoisite across the face.

Zoisite looked at Makoto in shock as she brought a gloved hand to the corner of her mouth. "You impudent little brat!" she spat at Makoto.

Luna watched in amazement as Makoto recklessly attacked Zoisite. After the teen landed a hit Luna noticed a green symbol appear on her forehead in the shape of the number 4. "Sailor Moon look! The symbol on Makoto-chan's forehead, she's the next Sailor Guardian!"

"Really?!" Sailor Moon said in astonishment. Luna leaped off of Sailor Moon's shoulder and ran to Makoto. "Makoto-chan! Take this!"

Makoto looked over at the cat who presented her with a green pen with a 4 shaped symbol on the top of it. "What do I do with this?" Makoto asked. "Take it and call out 'Jupiter Power Make Up!"

Makoto took the pen and took a hesitant glance at the cat. Luna nodded her head. "Okay if you say so. Jupiter Power Make Up!" Makoto yelled. Suddenly she felt a great rush of power course through her and watched in amazement as she turned into Sailor Jupiter the Guardian of Thunder. "Oh wow!" Sailor Jupiter said astonished.

"This can't be!" Zoisite screeched, "Not another one of you damned Sailor brats!"

"You better believe it!" Sailor Jupiter shouted. "Jupiter, Use your Supreme Thunder attack," Luna instructed, Sailor Jupiter nodded. "Supreme Thunder!" she yelled crossing her arm in front of her face as a small antenna rose from the top of her tiara. Sailor Jupiter called lighting and aimed at Zoisite, who attempted to evade the attack. The lightning hit Zoisites foot and sent her to the ground. "I'll get you next time, I'll get all of you Sailor brats!" She screeched. Zoisite retreated back to the Dark Moon Kingdom, leaving the Sailor Scouts. Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter reverted back to their human forms. "Wow Makoto-chan! I had no idea you were Sailor Jupiter!" Usagi said with excitement.

"I didn't have a clue either..."

"Does this mean you'll be a little more open to being friends?" Usagi asked.

"I-I guess so," Makoto said with a soft smile. Usagi jumped up with her fist in the air. "Great! Meet me after school at the crown tomorrow and I'll introduce you to the other Sailor Scouts okay!"

"Okay. It's getting late, I'll see you at school tomorrow Usagi-chan."

"Bye Makoto-chan!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Crown

Makoto followed Usagi into the Crown where two girls stood waiting. "Ami-chan, Rei-chan, this is my new friend Makoto-chan!" Usagi introduced. "It's nice to meet you Makoto-chan," Ami said kindly. "Yea, It's nice to know we have someone else to back us up," Rei added.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you two as well," Makoto smiled.

"Hey, Serena. How are you?" A young man said as he approached the girls. "Oh Motoki-Nii! I failed my pretest!" Usagi whined. Motoki chuckled. "So everything is normal then?" He asked with a grin. "Don't be so cruel!"

Makoto couldn't help stare at the young man, he had short blonde hair and kind blue eyes. She couldn't help but look at his lips that were formed in a lopsided grin. He looked very kind, and very attractive. "Makoto-chan! Hey, earth to Makoto-chan!"

Makoto blinked a few times as Usagi waved her hands in front of her face. She blushed realizing she had been caught staring. "S-sorry Usagi-chan what did you say?" She asked. "I was introducing you to Motoki-Nii! He works here at the crown."

"Oh, Hello Motoki-san."

"You can just call me Motoki-kun. That's what Rei-chan and Ami-chan call me anyway."

"Alright then Motoki-kun. My name is Makoto Kino."

"It's a pleasure Makoto-chan," He said with a smile and held out his hand. Makoto took his hand and shook it. "Look like I have to get back to work. If you ever need anything let me know!" He said before going back behind the counter.

"Zoisite!" a shrill voice snapped. "Yes my Queen?" Zoisite replied nervously.

"I'm running out of patience with you. What you did the other night was pathetic and stupid."

"I know Queen Beryl. I do have an Idea to lure Sailor Moon and the other out."

"Fine. This better be good."

"I've watched them go around in their civilian forms, they spend a lot of time at the arcade called the Crown. There is a young man that works there and Sailor Moon seem to think pretty highly of him. If I captured him I have no doubt they come for him."

"Fine. Make sure you have the monsters necessary to defeat the Sailor Senshi this time. It it obvious this new Scout is too much for you." Queen Beryl said bitterly. Zoisite gulped as she nodded. "Yes my Queen."

"Rats! I can't get passed this part!" Makoto said as she lost another round of Sailor V. "Well you've gotten further than Rei-chan and me..." Usagi grumbled. "Ami-chan probably has the highest score though believe it or not," Rei added. Makoto laughed, "Yea, i guess being really smart helps in any situation huh Ami-chan?" Ami shrugged a little. Usagi smiled as she watched Makoto interact with Ami and Rei. _She's definitely starting to come out of that shell of hers!_

Zoisite walked into the Arcade disguised to go unnoticed by the Sailor Scouts. As she walked in she saw the four girls seated by one of the games. With a sneer she looked away, for she knew they would have to wait. Behind the counter she saw a young man with blonde hair talking to a customer and grinned.

"Excuse me young man! May I have a word with you?" She called as she approached the counter. "Of course, how can I help you?" Motoki asked in a friendly tone.

"I hear you're grandfather owns this place and I was wondering if I could talk to him. You are Motoki Furuhata yes?"

"Uh, yea. I'm not sure if my grandfather is around but you welcome to come in the back with me to check..."

"Wonderful!"

Zoisite followed him into the back of the building, barely containing her glee. He was doing exactly what she wanted him to do, it was almost too easy. Motoki knocked on one of the door in the hallway. "Granddad? Are you in there?" When he didn't get an answer he turned the door knob and opened the door stepping inside a little.

"Well Miss I'm sorry but- oof!" Motoki fell forward into the room. Zoisite moved in an closed the door behind her.

"W-what do you think you doing?!" Motoki demanded.

"I'm hate to break it to you boy but you'll be coming with me for a little while."

Zoisite extended her arm out and released magic upon Motoki. He seemed to freeze for a moment as if his mind had gone completely blank. Then, his bright blue eyes seemed to have a darker glint to them as she stood slowly. "Now Motoki, you'll be a good little boy and follow me won't you?" Zoisite asked.

"Yes master." Motoki's said with an empty voice. Zoisite chucked darkly at her success."

Usagi had seen Motoki go into the back of the Crown with an older woman a few minutes ago but hadn't paid it much attention. As she looked, she saw Motoki come back out, following the woman almost like he was in a trance. "Motoki-Nii!" she called out to him, gaining the other girls attention. When Motoki didn't even glance her way she walked up to him with the girls at her heels.

"Motoki-Nii! Where are you going?" Usagi asked.

"I'm leaving work early today, there's something I need to take care of," he replied blankly. "Oh, o-okay..." Usagi said with a small frown.

"Come along Motoki, we have business to attend," said the woman who was walking with him. She watched as they left with furrowed brows and a bigger frown.

"Is everything alright with him Usagi-chan? I mean he seemed different than when I met him earlier, his eyes almost seemed darker..." Makoto said thoughtfully. "I don't know... he did seem awfully different."

"I sensed something evil about that woman he was with," Rei growled. "You don't think it might have been a Youma?" Usagi asked worriedly.

"It's very good possibility. You'll have to keep a close eye on him when you see him again Scouts..." Luna told them sternly.

"Well done Zoisite, you managed to kidnap Sailor Moons civilian friend," Queen Beryl praised. Motoki laid unconscious on the ground at Zoisite's feet. "It was the easiest thing I've ever done. Now we can use him to lure out the Sailor Scouts. All I need is your permission to use some of your stronger Youma Queen Beryl."

"I will grant you two of them, they are my third best under the seven shadow warriors. Do not fail me Zoisite. I am tired of being disappointed."

"I will defeat them my Queen." Zoisite said confidently.

"Now I just have to send word to Sailor Moon and watched as my plan comes to a close!"

Zoisite disappeared with Motoki with a sinister laugh.

"Usagi! check in the kitchen, someone sent you some mail." Mrs. Tsukino said as Usagi came home. "Okay!"

Usagi skipped into the kitchen seeing a white envelope and picking it up before running up the stairs to her room.

"Who's the letter from Usagi-chan?" Luna asked as she peered over Usagi's shoulder. "It doesn't say. Oh! Maybe it's a love letter from Tuxedo Kamen!" Usagi squealed as she tore into the envelope. There was a folded up letter inside and as she started to unfold it something slipped out into her bed sheets. "What's this? A picture?" Usagi picked up the small square and turned it around. With a gasp she dropped the picture. The picture was of Motoki bound and unconscious in some dark unknown place. "Luna! That woman we saw at the Crown today, It was Zoisite! She took Motoki-Nii!"

"This is bad, what did the letter say!" Luna asked. "It was addressed to Sailor Moon. She said that I would have to come to the park at midnight to get him back!" Usagi cried out! "Call the other scouts and lets go. It's 11:30 already Usagi-chan!"

Makoto was washing the dishes she had used for dinner that night when she felt her communicator buzz. "Usagi-chan?"

"Makoto-chan! You have to get to the park now! That woman that attacked us last night has Motoki-Nii!"

"What?! Unbelievable! I'll show her, I won't miss this time with the Supreme Thunder!" Makoto growled as she dried off her hands and grabbed the transformation pen from the counter. "I'll see you there Usagi-chan!"

"Okay!"

Makoto saw Usagi, Rei and Ami as she reached the park. "Do you see them?" Makoto asked. "No," Usagi sniffed. "Don't start crying Usagi-chan! We should transform," Rei snapped.

"Rei-chan is right girls," Luna agreed.

Usagi then got a determined look on her face, "Right! Moon Prism Power Make Up!"

"Mars Power Make Up!"

"Jupiter Power Make Up!"

"Mercury Power Make Up!"

As their transformations finished they heard a dark chuckle from above. "Zoisite had appeared out of nowhere dropping Motoki to the ground as she descended. "How dare you use an innocent young man as bait! You shouldn't take advantage of people's friendships! In the name of the Moon, I punish you!" Sailor Moon shouted.

Makoto looked beyond Zoisite to Motoki lying on the ground. She saw him move a little as his eye's started to open. His eyes were a bright blue, like they were when she first met him earlier that day but they lacked the warm kindness and a look of pure fear was the replacement. "Sailor Moon? Is that you?!" Motoki called out with hope. "Don't worry, we're here to save you!" Sailor Moon said.

"Let's see how well you can handle my little pets Sailor brats!" Zoisite Challenged.

Two Youma materialized in front of the Sailor Scouts, one was black with Fiery hair and hands while the other looked like a human shaped mass of electricity. "Hijimaa, Kaminarito, destroy the Sailor Scouts!"

Authors Note: And I leave you with a cliffhanger! :) I really want to thank **karseneau1, angry penguin, and LoveInTheBattleField**! These guys have given me support for the first chapter and I hope they continue to enjoy my fanfiction! Thank you guys so much and I should have the next chapter done in a few days! ~MasamuneUchiha


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dreaming of Jupiter

The monsters stepped towards the girls slowly. Sailor Mercury stepped forward to make the first move. "Bubble Spray!" the bubbles, that would normally have created a mist were focused on the fire monster Hijimaa. "Good thinking Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Mars called out. Then Kaminarito took action, stepping in front of Hijimaa and releasing electricity from it's body. The electricity traveled through the bubbles as a path and hit Sailor Mercury dead on sending her flying back. "Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Moon cried out. "Ooohh! Your gonna pay for that!"

"Sailor Moon, Lets combine the Fire Soul and the Moon Tiara again, Sailor Jupiter do you think you can handle the Fire Youma?" Sailor Mars asked.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter nodded together. Sailor Moon reached up to where her tiara rested on her forehead. "Moon Tiara Action!"

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars yelled out a second later.

Sailor Jupiter ran around the Lightning Youma as the other Sailor Scouts attacked. The Fire Youma was very close to where Motoki lay on the ground. Sailor Jupiter ran full speed until she tackled Hijimaa and sent it toppling over. The Youma shoved the girl off of it and threw a ball of fire from it's hand. Sailor Jupiter dodged the attack by jumping backwards. She noted that she was now in between the Youma and Motoki. Hijimaa formed another fireball and as Sailor Jupiter prepared to avoid it she stopped. _I'm right in front of Motoki-kun! If I get out of the way then he'll be hit! _Her realization came too late as the fireball came flying towards her. Sailor Jupiter made a split second decision and turned around, picking Motoki up and trying to run out of the line of fire. She practically threw Motoki over her shoulder as she moved but the ball of fire still hit her in the arm.

The Lightning Youma disintegrated in a pile of ash after being struck with the flaming Moon Tiara. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars looked across the park just in time to see Sailor Jupiter get hit. Sailor Jupiter fell forwards and Sailor Moon started to run forward as Sailor Jupiter and Motoki were sent tumbling to the ground.

Sailor Jupiter pushed herself off of Motoki and turned to start fighting again as Sailor Moon showed up followed by Sailor Mars and a slightly recovered Sailor Mercury. "Mercury try using your Bubble Spray again!" Luna shouted. The bluenette nodded and attacked with determination, "Bubble Spray!" The other Sailor Scouts decided to back up the attack with their own to get rid of the monster for good. "Moon Tiara Action!"

"Fire Soul!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

Once the Youma had been defeated the Sailor Scouts turned their attention to Motoki. Sailor Jupiter knelt down and undid the ropes that bound him. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"I think you might have kneed me in the stomach but I'm alright."

"I'm sorry!" Sailor Jupiter apologized quickly. "No worries," Motoki replied, "I mean you did save my life tonight. You said you were Sailor Jupiter?" He asked.

"Um, well, I'm new I guess. I am Sailor Jupiter, Guardian of Thunder."

"So there's four of you now?"

"Yea, that's right. It's late and you should probably go home and rest."

Motoki nodded and stood up, brushing the dirt off of his clothes. "Thank you, you all saved my life tonight."

"Of course! We couldn't let those Nega-scum get away with hurting you like that!" Sailor Moon said. The Scouts watched as he left, and when he was out of sight they reverted back to their human forms. "Makoto-chan! Your arm's all red!" Usagi yelled. "I got a little burned, It's nothing really," Makoto protested. "How are you going to explain it to people who ask?" Rei asked. "I do a lot of my own cooking so I can blame it on my stove," Makoto said with a shrug.

The next day after school Makoto walked into the crown to see Usagi, Ami, Rei, and an older looking boy with black hair sitting around Motoki. "Hey, what's going on?" Makoto asked as she approached the group. "Oh Makoto-chan! Motoki-Nii was just telling us that he was kidnapped by monsters last night, isn't that ridiculous ahahaha!" The blonde laughed nervously. "I'm telling you it was true!" Motoki shouted. "It was Sailor Moon, Mars, and Mercury that saved me along with one I didn't know about."

"There's only three Motoki, unless you were dreaming about Sailor V too," the older boy said mockingly.

"Mamoru I wasn't dreaming! She said she was Sailor Jupiter!" Motoki defended.

"Oh yea? And what did this 'Sailor Jupiter' look like?" Mamoru asked. "Well, she was taller than the other Scouts. She had long auburn hair, and beautiful green eyes, and her outfit was green to. She was amazing! She had to have been really strong, she lifted me up with no problem it seemed like."

Makoto could tell she was blushing as Motoki described her without really knowing it was her. Mamoru rolled his eyes, "I still say you were dreaming."

"Well it's not like you can say there isn't a Sailor Jupiter. I mean you don't know for sure," Makoto defended, glaring at Mamoru.

"She's right ya big jerk!" Usagi said.

"Oh be quiet Meatball Head," Mamoru said rolling his eyes again. Usagi stuck her tongue out at him. "You're such a child."

"And your a big jerk!"

Motoki and Rei were shaking their heads and Ami just smiled a little. Makoto grinned as she stepped towards the bickering duo. "Ya know what they say, the more you argue the closer you are," She teased.

"What! No way Makoto-chan!" Usagi yelled. Mamoru rolled his eyes again and everyone else laughed.

"Hey Makoto-chan, what happened to your arm?" Motoki asked. He had just noticed the large burn mark on her arm and had a sudden flashback to the night before when Sailor Jupiter had been hit with the fireball. "Oh, I burnt it cooking last night, It's nothing big so don't worry," she replied. "You should be more careful," Motoki said trying to look stern.

"Hey we should all go out and do something," Usagi suggested all of a sudden. "Like as in one big group?" Makoto asked wearily. "Yea, come on Makoto-chan it'll be fun!"

Makoto hesitated for a moment. _Being around Usagi has made me more comfortable around people again but, I'm still a little afraid..._

"I heard that someone was putting on a fireworks display at the park tonight. It's a practice run for the autumn festival," Mamoru suggested.

"Hey it's like a sneak peak," Motoki added in. "It's sounds like fun, I'll go," Rei said. "Me too," Ami smiled. "Alright, I guess I'm in too," Makoto grinned. "We should all go change out of our school uniforms first," Rei said as Usagi was about to run for the door. "So everyone just meet at the park then?" Usagi asked.

Makoto walked into her apartment and headed straight to her room to change. The Scout communicator buzzed and so she picked it up. "What's up Usagi-chan?"

"Well, I just couldn't help but notice the way you look at Motoki-Nii not just today, but yesterday too."

"Where are you going with this?" Makoto asked suspiciously.

"Well, you like Motoki-Nii don't you?"

"I-I mean I've only known him for two days Usagi-chan!"

"I didn't ask you if you loved him or anything. I just wanted to know if you liked him."

Makoto could hear Luna in the background yelling at Usagi for using the communicator for non-Scout purposes.

"Well I mean he's very kind and I think he's attractive if that's what you mean. Where is all this coming from?"

"Well you heard him describe 'Sailor Jupiter' earlier so he obviously thinks your attractive so I was just wondering."

"Your sure you were 'just wondering' Usagi-chan?"

"Yea that was all."

"I'll see you at the park then, I have to change."

Makoto traded her school uniform for a green tanktop and grey jeans before heading back out.

There were a lot of people out to see the fireworks and it took Makoto a little while to find the group. Ami and Rei sat on one blanket while Mamoru and Motoki sat on another leaving Usagi on a third blanket with an empty seat between her and Motoki. "Hey Makoto-chan! We're over here" Usagi waved her over. "You should have brought a jacket Makoto-chan," Ami said as she noticed the tank top. "Oh crap! I knew I had left something. It's alright though I'm not cold." Just then a calm breeze passed through the park making Makoto shiver a little. _I really shouldn't have forgot my jacket..._

Authors Note: Hey Everyone! I am soo sorry it took me so long to get you the next chapter but I've had family in town over the past couple of weeks for my brothers wedding and It's been busy here. I finally got some spare time and so here it is! I would love to recognize my supporters **karseneau1, angry penguin, LoveInTheBattleField, and Godloverk!** I would like to especially thank **LoveInTheBattleField, and angry penguin **for their continuous support. I Love you guys and I am very grateful for the reveiws. I hope to have the 4th chapter soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Guard check

Makoto sat, lazily tracing the bunny print designs on the blanket she was sitting on. The air was slightly chilly but the sky was perfectly clear as they awaited the fireworks. She closed her eyes and listened to snippets on the conversations that had started up among her friends.

_Have I really started to think of them as friends? _Makoto thought to herself.

_I will admit, Usagi-chan has made an impact on me over the past couple of days. She's just so cheerful and there's something about her that makes it easy to forget-forget why I had my heart guarded. _

Makoto sighed heavily to herself. There was a comforting and calming feeling about this group she had been dragged into. She was a Sailor Scout, she couldn't avoid that, and she couldn't avoid the girls.

_And then there is Motoki-kun..._

She could feel a light blush rise to her cheeks. Quickly she shook her head and frowned. _I can't let myself get too attached to these people!_

They could be friends, having friends was simple, but they could only be just that, nothing more.

_The closer I get to them the more it will hurt when we have to part ways. Keep it simple Makoto, guard your heart._

Keeping people at a distance was hard, painful even sometimes, but it was for the best, or at least that's what she told herself.

"I'm hungry," Usagi whined, reeling Makoto in from her thoughts.

"There's a small convenience store just down the street. I'll go get us some drinks and snacks," Makoto offered, wanting an excuse to get up and clear her head.

"I'll go with you," Motoki said.

"No, you don't have to," Makoto protested. "It's no problem, besides, I can help carry it back for you."

"Yea Motoki, you should go, it sounds like a good idea. Besides, it's getting dark Makoto-chan, you should have a little company," Rei added.

Makoto gave in, seeing that it made a lot of sense. "Right then, we'll back in a couple of minutes," Motoki said as he lead the way to the store.

The store was empty, except for the cashier dosing off behind the counter. "So uh, Motoki-kun, what kind of snacks should we get. "Well, a mix of things would be good, Usagi-chan and Mamo-kun both have a sweet tooth but I know that Ami-chan likes more salty stuff and Rei-chan likes spicy snacks."

Makoto nodded with a small smile. _Figures Rei-chan would like spicy._

"What about you Motoki-kun?"

"Huh, well, I'll eat just about anything really. And you?"

"I have more of a sweet tooth but i'm not a picky eater. To be honest I think I have more fun making food that eating it sometimes."

Motoki chuckled, "Yea, Usagi-chan tells me your an amazing cook."

"I do alright," Makoto replied modestly.

They brought all the snacks and drinks to the counter, the cashier lazily getting up and putting their items into a bag. Motoki paid and Makoto lead the way out. As soon as she stepped outside Makoto wrapped her arms around herself, fighting the chill in the air. "Did it get colder since we went into the store?" She asked. Motoki set his bag down and started shrugging his jacket off. "Here, this will help." Makoto shook her head. "I'm alright it's not that big of a deal."

Motoki rolled his eyes and grinned putting the jacket around her shoulders, "Humor me then."

Defeated Makoto slid her arms into the sleeves. "Thank you Motoki-kun."

"No problem Mako-chan," he said cheerily. Makoto's face reddened at the new nickname. "Is it alright if I call you that?" he added sheepishly.

"Yea, thats fine."

As they continued to walk back to the park they heard a high pitched scream. "What was that?" Motoki asked as he looked around. "It sounded like it came from the alleyway back there, lets go!"

"Mako-chan wait-" Motoki tried to call after her but she had already started running into the direction of the alley. Shaking his head he ran after her dropping the bags. Makoto turned into the alleyway to see a Large plant like youma stealing energy from a young woman. She was about to transform but Motoki had caught up with her causing her to panic.

_I can't transform in front of him! But I can't let this youma get away either..._

With a frown Makoto prepared to fight in her human form, "Hey you, let that nice lady go before I pull out the weed killer!" she threatened. The youma dropped the now unconscious woman and turned to face her and Motoki. "Motoki-kun please take her to the hospital," Makoto said as she began to walk towards the monster. "Mako-chan, are you insane! I'm not leaving you here with this thing, you'll be killed!"

"She needs help, I can hold the overgrown weeds back while you run."

"Your probably faster than me, let me hold them monster off. I don't want you to get hurt Mako-chan!"

"Motoki-kun, please. I'll be fine. Your jacket will be enough to protect me okay," she said as she turned to look at him with a fake smile.

The youma extended vines form the ends of it's hands and swung them for Makoto. She jumped forward out of the way and landed herself in front of the monster. With a solid round house kick Makoto sent the plant youma falling onto it's back. She glanced behind her and saw that Motoki was staring at her in awe.

"Motoki! Run you idiot that woman needs help!" she yelled at him. His eyes widened as if he had been smacked in the face.

"Right, I'll get help for you too, hold on Mako-chan!"

As Motoki rounded the corner out of sight, Makoto felt something wrap around her ankle. The plant youma yanked hard on the root that surrounded her ankle sending her crashing to the ground, landing on her back just as the youma had. Makoto let out a gasp of pain and clenched her eyes shut before pushing herself to stand up again.

Motoki ran down the street carrying the unconscious woman, almost colliding with someone on the street.

"Can you take this woman to the hospital? I have to go help a friend in trouble!" Motoki asked as he handed the woman off.

_Now I can go back and help_

Motoki ran back to the alleyway full speed.

"Makoto-chan and Motoki-kun sure are taking a long time, she said the convenience store was just up the street right?" Usagi asked after a while.

"Do you think we should go look for them?" Ami asked.

"They might have gotten into trouble, but maybe we're just overreacting," Rei said with a frown.

"Just to be sure, I think we should go and look for them," Mamoru said as he stood. They all got up and went separate ways in hopes to find their friends as quickly as possible.

Makoto had been constantly dodging attacks, with no chance to transform as the youma lashed out with it's roots and vines. She got close enough to punch the youma in the stomach, causing it to double over.

"Jupi-"

"Mako-chan! Are you alright?!" Motoki called as he came racing into the alley. Makoto inwardly groaned as she was yet again stopped from transforming.

"Motoki-kun, what are you doing here?!" she hollered.

"I here to help you of course!"

Makoto got back into a fighting position as the monster stood back up.

"Motoki-kun, be careful."

The youma attacked again, Makoto managing to dodge the vines while she noticed that Motoki was fumbling around with difficulty.

"Motoki-kun, watch out!" she screamed as she threw herself at him. Makoto knocked Motoki while a part of the yomas attack hit her in the leg. The sickly green substance from the attack burned her knee and calf as she cried out,

"Mako-chan!" Motoki panicked, pulling Makoto into his arms as the youma walked towards them.

"Hold it right there you ugly weed!"

The youma, Motoki and Makoto looked up to see four figures standing on the roof of one the building above them.

"Attacking innocent people in absolutely unforgivable. In the name of the moon I punish you!"

Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Tuxedo Mask jumped down in front of Motoki and Makoto, prepared to save the day.

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mercury said as she released a fireball on the youma. The plant took the hit dead on catching fire and shrieking as it flailed around.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon finished off the monster while Sailor Mercury had begun to help Makoto and Motoki.

"Motoki-kun, are you alright?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"I'm fine, though Mako-chan is hurt."

"It's just a minor burn. She'll be fine, no need to worry"

"Yea, I'm fine. Thank you Sailor Scouts," Makoto said, smiling knowingly.

"Do you need help getting Mako-chan home?" Sailor Moon asked picking up on the new nickname.

"I think we'll be fine. Thank you."

"In that case, we must be going. take care!"

"My Apartment isn't all the far from here actually, I think it would be better to take you there," Motoki said as he helped Makoto stand up.

"It hurts to walk on this leg but I think I can make it to my own apartment, there's no need to inconvenience you," Makoto protested.

"It's no problem, really. Besides, you should rest as soon as possible, You must be exhausted as well as in pain."

"I guess theres no point in arguing, it doesn't seem like you'll let me win anyway," Makoto sighed.

Motoki grinned and without warning picked Makoto up and started walking.

"I'm not completely unable to walk ya know!" Makoto huffed.

"I know, but I'm going to carry you anyway"

Makoto rolled her eyes and let Motoki carry her to his apartment.

_So much for keeping things simple Makoto, way to go_

Authors Note: I am terribly sorry for the long wait in updating. Major dose of writers block has held me up on just about every story I have. I hope this chapter and the anticipation for the next one was worth the wait and I also hope I haven't lost any of my dear followers! I again want to thank **angry penguin, LoveInTheBattleField, Godloverk, and Karaseneau1, **for their encouragements and I'll try my hardest to bring you the next chapter as soon as possible!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Toki-kun

Motoki unlocked the door to his apartment and carried Makoto inside.

"I'm sorry it's a bit messy in here, my sister usually cleans up for me and she hasn't been here in a while and she usually helps keep the place in order."

"Who hasn't been here in a while?" came a voice from the bedroom.

"Unazuki?" Motoki jumped, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh I just came by to get some stuff, I'm on my way out now." Unazuki looked at Makoto who was still being held by Motoki and she raised a suspicious brow.

"Who is this Nii-san?"

"Oh, uh, this is my friend Mako-chan. She hurt her leg while we were down at the park and since this is closer than her apartment I told her she could just stay here for the night," Motoki replied awkwardly as he walked over to set Makoto on the couch.

"Uh huh, well you and your _friend_ have fun, maybe you can introduce me later, bye Nii-san."

Unazuki left and Motoki gave Makoto an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, she probably has the wrong idea about this..."

Makoto laughed and shook her head, "Yea, and I'm sure when I tell the girls where we disappeared too they'll get the wrong idea too."

"Oh that's right! We completely ditched them didn't we?" Motoki said with a face palm.

"I bet they already have the wrong idea," Makoto laughed, "I'll call Usagi-chan anyway just in case they go looking for us."

"I'll try and find something for us to eat then."

"Hello?" Usagi's worried voice came through the other end of the phone.

"Hey Usagi-chan, I just wanted to let you guys know that me and Motoki-kun kind of ran into some problems and I got a little hurt so I'm at Motoki-kun's apartment."

"Mako-chan, we know what happened we were there remember?"

Makoto rolled her eyes at the phone before answering Usagi in a whisper, "Motoki-kun doesn't know you're the Sailor Scouts remember?"

"Oh! Right, right, sorry! And wait, did you say you were at Motoki-Nii's apartment?!" She squealed.

"Yea but it's only because I hurt my leg and his apartment is closer than mine. He's just being nice, nothing is going on!" Makoto defended sternly.

"Whatever you say Mako-chan!"

"Seriously! First thing in the morning i'm going home."

"You're spending the night at his house and you want me to think something isn't going on?"

"Usagi-chan! I'm serious!"

"Okay, okay, we'll see you tomorrow then," Usagi said in a fit of laughter before hanging up.

Makoto looked over the back of the couch to see Motoki rummaging through almost bare cabinets

"You don't grocery shop much do you?" Makoto giggled.

"Did you just giggle?" Motoki asked with a grin.

"And what if I did?"

"It's just that, you strike me more as a tomboy..."

"Why? Because I'm tall and strong? Well I can be a girl too ya know," Makoto snapped.

_Why do people always have to make fun of me for being different!_

"Hey now, I didn't mean it to be a bad thing," Motoki said defensively

Makoto rolled her eyes and turned back around. Motoki walked around before sitting on the couch next to her. "Hey, look at me for a minute," he said. Makoto looked look up into his eyes and waited.

"I don't know why what I said bugs you so much but I didn't mean to make fun of you. I like that your different."

Makoto raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously. "I'm serious. You're taller than most girls but there isn't anything wrong with that, and there isn't anything wrong with being as strong as you are either. I mean, you saved that woman's life today," Motoki said smiling at her, "You probably saved my life too."

Makoto stayed quiet for a minute looking down at her hands. "Thank you Motoki-kun. My height and my strength have always been two of my biggest insecurities," she admitted.

"They're part of what make you who you are," Motoki said, giving Makoto a goofy grin.

"Hey, I had a thought," Makoto said looking back at him.

"And what thought would that be?"

"Well you call me Mako-chan now, so I think I'm going to give you a nickname too."

Motoki's grin widened as he raised an eyebrow.

"How about Toki-kun?" Makoto asked thoughtfully.

"I like it! And what do you say about ordering some pizza, cause yea...I don't grocery shop much."

Makoto just laughed.

After they had eaten Motoki went to get a pillow and a blanket from his room and set them on the couch. "You can sleep in my room, I'll take the couch," he said.

"No, you don't need to give up your bed!" Makoto protested, "I'll be fine on the couch, my leg doesn't really hurt that much!"

As soon as she said it Makoto realized that in fact, her leg didn't really hurt after all. She sat down and looked at her injured leg and saw the wound was practically nonexistent.

"How did it heal that fast?" Motoki asked.

"I have no idea..." Makoto replied.

_I wonder if it has anything to do with being a Sailor Scout?_

"Thats weird, good but weird," Motoki said. "And I'm still sleeping on the couch by the way," he added.

Later that night Makoto was tossing and turning as she slept. She sat up suddenly, breathing heavily. The nightmares had returned. The same awful nightmare of the day her parents died.

She snuck quietly into the kitchen, trying not to wake Motoki as she passed the couch. When she was at home she usually made tea to calm herself down after a nightmare but she didn't want to wake Motoki so she decided to try milk instead.

Motoki was woken up by the light from the refrigerator. Looking up he saw Makoto in the kitchen, getting milk. He got up and walked into the kitchen, "what are you doing up so late?" He asked pointing to the digital clock on the microwave that read 4:36.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up," Makoto whispered.

"It's fine. Are you alright though? Your face is a little red."

"Yea, I'm fine, a little nightmare woke me up," she half lied.

"You wanna tell me about it?"

"No it's no big deal really," Makoto said as she walked back to the bedroom.

Motoki looked at her suspiciously, not buying her story and followed.

"Well it seems to me that it made you upset enough to wake you up."

_He doesn't need to know about my parents, thats my own problem to deal with. _

"Really it's fine Toki-kun," she insisted, hoping the use of his new nickname would make it seem like she was okay.

"You're really bad at letting people help you aren't you?"

Authors Note: And we you'll have to wait for chapter 6 for Mako-chan's reaction! Sorry it's taken me so long but I have been trying to work on two of my fanfictions at once this week since I have been seriously slacking on the other one and one of my followers has not let me forget it. So I hope you like this chapter and I hope you don't hate the cliff hanger! Shout out to **angry penguin, LoveInTheBattleFeild, Godloverk, karaseneau1, and Keys** for their reviews (hope you guys are still reading! :D) and Keys I've almost finished the next chapter of Oshu's Female Fighters just for you! ~~~Thanks guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6 Disappearances?

Motoki woke up to the living room of his apartment to find Makoto in the kitchen making breakfast.

"I didn't know I had had anything in there to make breakfast with," he commented as he walked into the kitchen to peer over Makoto's shoulder.

"You didn't," Makoto laughed, "I ran out and got some stuff."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I was awake and you were still asleep and I figured why not?" Makoto replied as she flipped one of the pancakes.

"So I made a couple of different kinds," she offered, indicating the strawberries, blueberries, and chocolate chips on the counter.

"It all smells pretty good." Motoki said taking a strawberry.

Makoto's phone buzzed around the counter, Usagi's caller ID showing on the front.

"Good morning." Makoto answered.

"Hey! Are you still at Motoki-Nii's apartment?"

"Yea, I'm making breakfast right now. I'll leave soon though."

"Meet us at the Crown okay!"

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Mako-chan!"

"I the new nickname you gave me is catching on," Makoto laughed as she placed the last pancake on a plate.

"Oh yea?"

"Which pancakes do you want?"

"I'll take the strawberry, I've never had strawberries in my pancakes before."

They ate in comfortable silence, chocolate chip and strawberry pancakes disappeared.

"I'm sorry if I was too nosy last night. I don't want to pressure you to say anything you don't want to," Motoki said quietly.

"It's alright, you were just trying to be kind."

"It was more than that. I was trying to show you that I care," Motoki said, "I'd like to think we've become friends and so I want to help, so if you ever decide you want to talk I'm available."

"Thanks Toki-kun," Makoto smiled.

"So what are your plans for today?" Motoki asked.

"Well Usagi-chan told me to meet at the Crown so other than that I'm not sure yet."

"Well I have to go to the Crown for work so we can leave together."

"I have to stop at my apartment first to get clean clothes so you should go ahead."

"Are you sure?" Motoki asked.

"Yea I'll be fine."

"Alright. See you later then."

"But first," Makoto said as she found a pen and a piece of paper, "Here's my cell phone number."

"Thanks Mako-chan," Motoki said.

"See you in a little while then."

Motoki walked into the Crown and walked over to where Mamoru was sitting at the counter.

"Hey," Motoki greeted him.

"So what happened to you and Makoto-chan yesterday?" Mamoru asked pretending he didn't know.

"Weird stuff happened on our way back. This lady was in trouble so Mako-chan ran in to help and she got hurt so I took her to my apartment since it was closer."

"Mako-chan?" Mamoru repeated with a raised brow.

"What?" Motoki asked defensively.

"And you said you took her back to your apartment. What time did she get home then?"

"She uh, left this morning..." Motoki said.

"How did that go?" Mamoru asked with an amused grin on his face.

"Its not like anything happened."

Mamoru chuckled and Motoki rolled his eyes in response.

"Motoki-Nii! Where is Mako-chan?!" Usagi demanded as she looked around.

"She said she needed to go home first."

"Oh, so what did you guys do last night?" She asked with a grin.

"Nothing!" Motoki huffed as he stretched his back.

"I found out how uncomfortable my couch is if that counts."

"So you slept on the couch?"

"Well yea, I wasn't going to make Mako-chan sleep on the couch, that would have been rude."

"Good morning Usagi-chan," Makoto said as she walked into the Crown. "Good morning!"

Ami and Rei arrived just after and the girls picked a table to sit at.

"So was anyone else watching the news this morning?" Ami asked with a sour look.

"No, did something happen?" Usagi asked.

"I heard reports of people missing. Apparently in the past few weeks there have been a lot of missing persons cases."

"That terrible! I wonder what's going on.." Rei frowned.

"What caught my attention is that all the cases were similar in nature and the witness reports sound really fishy." Ami continued.

"Fishy how?" Makoto questioned.

"The witness reports all said that the people who went missing walked into side alley, they all looked lifeless or possessed, and they all had a faint glow around them."

"That's mega creepy!" Usagi squeaked.

"You don't think it has anything to do with the Dark Moon Kingdom do you?" Makoto asked.

"It sounds like they might have something to do with it. It's a very unnatural situation so it wouldn't surprise me." Rei said.

"What are they going to do with those people?" Usagi asked.

"I think a better question is how do we stop them?" Makoto added.

"We can't know when or where they'll strike again so it's hard to say. The only thing I can think of is to patrol the city at night." Ami said with a frown.

"That might work. If we don't catch them we might at least scare them off and they won't hurt anyone else." Makoto added, trying to sound optimistic.

"Can the four of us really cover the whole city though...?" Rei asked, "There are plenty of holes for the Dark Moon Kingdom to slip through."

"We could get Tuxedo Mask to help us!" Usagi spoke up enthusiastically.

"Maybe. We have to at least try," Makoto said.

"So should we start tonight then?" Rei asked.

The four girls nodded with determination. "It's our job as soldiers of love and justice right?" Usagi grinned.

Sailor Jupiter rubbed her eyes as she tried to keep herself awake. "Anyone have something new?" she asked the other scouts over her communicator.

"Nothing," Sailor Mars answered first.

"Nothing new here," Sailor Mercury added.

"Nothing- wait, I saw something move!" Sailor Moon whispered.

"We'll be there soon, follow it Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars ordered.

Shaking the sleep out of her head Sailor Jupiter set off anxiously in Sailor Moon's direction.

"Hey you! Stop right there!" Sailor Moon shouted as she chased the shadowy figure through the alley ways.

The the shadow stopped once it was out in the light of the open street. Sailor Moon followed and the rest of the scout's arrived behind her.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked as they looked to see a girl with long blonde hair standing in the moonlight. The girl wore a orange and white outfit that was identical to the ones worn by the rest of the Sailor Scouts. Usagi also noticed the presence of a white cat sitting at the girls feet with a familiar crescent moon on his forehead.

"My name is Sailor Venus. It's a pleasure to meet you guys." The girl said with a smile.

"And this is my friend Artemis," she said gesturing to the cat.

"Hello Sailor Scouts," the cat replied.

Author's Note: And we finally have Sailor Venus! Yay team!. It's been some time since I've updated and I greatly apologize to my old and new readers. For those of you who have just gotten into my story I want to thank you for your time and I hope your enjoying the story so far! I'll get you guys a new chapter as soon as I can and thank you for your patience!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: First Date?

The morning was rough as Makoto had to struggle to keep herself awake in class after all of the lost sleep from the previous night's patrol of the city. The Scouts had been up roaming the area for nearly two weeks since they met with Sailor Venus or as they know knew her, Minako. During the night no scout had been able to locate the enemy or any strange behavior but the number of missing people was still rising as they discovered in the news the day before.

"Usagi-chan," Makoto whispered harshly as she turned to catch the blonde falling asleep on her desk.

"But Mako-chan I'm so sleepy!" she whined and she forced her head off of her desk.

"I know, everyone is tired. We have to keep going though," Makoto insisted with a smile.

After school Usagi and Ami collapsed into one of the booths in the Crown while Makoto walked over to the counter where Motoki was working.

"Hey Toki-kun," Makoto greeted as she sat down.

"How was school Mako-chan?" He asked.

"It was boring as usual," Makoto sighed.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to hang out with me after I get off work?" Motoki asked trying to sound casual.

"Oh, uh, maybe. I mean Usagi said something about the girls hanging out later but I'll see if they don't mind me not coming."

"Alright, you just let me know the plan," He replied with a smile.

"I'll be right back then," Makoto said with grin.

"So, how long have you been flirting with him?" Minako asked as she joined Makoto on her way over to meet the girls.

"Jeez Minako-chan! You freaked me out coming outta nowhere like that!" Makoto jumped.

"You didn't answer the question Mako-chan," Minako said with a grin.

"I wasn't flirting were just friends."

"Sure, that's what they all say," the blonde giggled.

"I'm serious Minako-chan."

"You can't lie to the guardian of love Mako-chan."

"Lie about what?" Usagi asked as the girls sat down.

"Nothing," Makoto said rolling her eyes at Minako.

"So we're not doing the night patrols anymore right?" Makoto asked once Rei had arrived.

"Yes, we need to focus our energy on something else since people are still disappearing and we haven't seen anything," Ami said frowning.

"Are we going to do anything tonight?" Makoto asked.

"I don't think so. We need time to come up with another plan."

"Looks like you're free to go on that date Mako-chan," Minako snickered.

"I-it's not a date!" Makoto insisted.

"Who are you going on a date with?" Ami asked curiously.

"Isn't it obvious Ami-chan, it's with Motoki-nii of course!" Usagi squealed.

"It is _not_ a date! He simply asked if I wanted to hang out, friends are allowed to just hang out right?"

"Okay, okay," Minako said with her hands up still smirking.

"Alright well, I need to head back to the shrine to help my granddad," Rei said after she had finished her drink.

"I should get home too so I have plenty of time to work on my homework," Ami said standing up as well.

After a few more minutes Makoto was the only one left of the small group and walked back over to sit at the bar.

"So are you free?" Motoki asked as he leaned on the counter.

"No I'm not." Makoto said.

"Oh maybe some other time then," Motoki said with a small frown.

"How could I be free if I'm hanging out with you Toki-kun?" Makoto asked with a grin.

_Minako might be right, I am flirting aren't I? _Makoto asked with a mental face palm.

"I guess it's a date then," Motoki said with a laugh.

Makoto felt her face heat up a little at the word date.

_What did I just get myself into?_ she thought.

Once it was time for Motoki to get off work the two exited the Crown.

"So what did you have in mind?" Makoto asked as she walked beside him down the street.

"Well I thought we could start with dinner, you can pick the place."

"Hmm, follow me but don't look," Makoto said.

"How can I follow if I can't see you?"

"Just close your eyes," she repeated.

Once his eyes were closed Makoto grabbed Motoki's hand and led him down the street.

"Why are my eyes closed again?" Motoki asked after they had been walking for some time.

"Because I don't want any complaining," Makoto said as she had them round the corner to where her apartment building stood.

"I told you it was your pick so why would I complain?"

"You're complaining now aren't you?" Makoto laughed.

Motoki could hear the fumbling of keys as Makoto let go of his hand and opened her apartment door.

"You can open them now," Makoto informed him as she turned on the lights and walked into her kitchen.

"So this is your apartment huh?" Motoki asked as he looked around at all the plants that decorated the apartment.

"Yeah, it's not much, the plants spend more time here than I do," Makoto laughed.

"I think it's a nice place."

"Yea and this is how you keep a kitchen stocked in case you were wondering," Makoto joked as she started pulling various things out of the kitchen.

"I can't wait to see what you can make out of it. All I hear from the rest of the girls is how fantastic of a cook you are."

"How does sweet potato miso soup sound?" Makoto asked as she pulled out one sweet potato, red miso, soup stock, rice, and salt.

"Sounds great," Motoki said as he took a seat on a stool in the kitchen.

Makoto grabbed two pots and set them on the stove. The bigger one was filled with water while the other was filled with the soup stock and she left them both to boil while taking the potato to wash and cut it.

"So Mako-chan, I want to get to know you some more."

"Well, what do you want to know?" Makoto asked as she finished cutting up the potato and added it to the boiling pot of stock while adding rice to the pot of water.

"Well, let's start basic. What's your favorite color?"

Makoto laughed and added four tablespoons of the red miso with more stock and started to stir them together.

"I'm serious, I wanna know," Motoki smiled.

"My favorite color is green. What about yours?"

"Green," Motoki replied.

"No seriously what's your favorite color?" Makoto asked.

"It's green I promise. It's because I love turtles," he explained.

"Really? Turtles?" Makoto asked curiously.

"Yes turtles.

"That's actually really cute," Makoto laughed a she saw his cheeks turn color.

"Have you ever made rice balls before?" Makoto asked as she turned the burner for the rice off and set the burner for the soup on a lower setting.

"No. I've never really cooked anything before, other than small breakfast stuff."

"Well you're gonna learn come over here," she ordered.

Motoki joined her at the sink as she told him to wash his hands.

"Once your hands are washed don't dry them yet."

Makoto washed her hands as well and while they were wet she put a little bit of salt on her palm and did the same to Motoki.

"Alright not just rub your hands together with the salt and grab a handful of the rice and start squishing it together," she instructed.

Motoki grabbed a handful of rice and started to fumble with it, trying to make it look remotely like a triangle. Makoto noticed his struggled and smiled as she put down the first rice ball.

"Here, let me help." Makoto placed her hands over his and helped him form the rice ball.

"There, and that's all there is to it!" she said as she quickly finished the rest.

"And dinner is served," Makoto announced pouring the soup into two bowl and placing the rice balls into a serving tray.

They made their way to the table and sat down to eat. Half way through the meal Makoto heard a buzzing coming from the kitchen.

"Excuse me," she said going to get her phone. When she got to the counter she noticed that it was her scout communicator that was buzzing and not her phone.

Taking her phone and communicator she rushed to her bedroom and answered.

"What's going on?" she asked into the communicator.

"Mako-chan sorry to interrupt your date but two youma have shown up at the park and we need your help!" Sailor Moon said urgently.

"For the last time it's not a date! Anyway I'll be there as soon as possible hold on you guys!"

Makoto rushed back out to the living room.

"I am so sorry Toki-kun but Usagi called and she really needs my help. You can stay and finish eating but I have to go," Makoto apologized as she grabbed her keys.

"Is everything alright?" Motoki asked concerned.

"Yea it'll be fine sorry but I have to be fast," Makoto said as she vanished out of the front door.

Sailor Jupiter arrived at the park to see the scouts tied up by one of the two youma.

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter yelled as she came running in. Her lightning broke the youma's binds on the rest of the sailor scouts allowing them to get back into action.

"Are you guys alright?" Jupiter asked as she brought her arms up to block the lung from the second youma.

"We are now. Thanks Sailor Jupiter!" Sailor Moon said.

Jupiter took off her rose earring and threw them to block the attack that was aimed at Sailor Mercury as she used her Supreme Thunder to blast the youma in front of her.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Venus called as she used her Venus Love-me Chain to hold the youma in place.

"Right! Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon yelled as she finished off the youma.

By the time she had finished Mars and Mercury had beaten the second youma allowing Sailor Moon to finish the job.

Once the youma had been taken care of Jupiter transformed back and wandered around to look for her earrings.

"Oh I really hope I didn't lose them!" She said as she frantically searched the brushed of the park.

"Lose what Mako-chan?" Usagi asked as she came over.

"My earrings! I threw them to block an attack and now I can't find them!"

"They're pretty small, I don't know if you'll be able to see then in the bushes, especially with how dark it is," Rei informed as she joined the search.

"They were my mothers, I have to find them!"

The girls searched for almost an hour with no sign of the earring.

"I'm sorry Mako-chan, we just can't find them anywhere," Usagi said with a frown.

"It's getting really late, we really need to get home," Ami said.

"Your right. Thanks for looking anyway you guys," Makoto said quietly.

Makoto opened the door to her apartment, wiping the few tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket.

"Mako-chan? What happened?" came the worried voice of Motoki as he quickly left the couch to place a hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't think you'd still be here," she sniffled as she set her keys back on the kitchen counter.

"I wanted to make sure everything was okay so I decided to wait until you came back," he explained, "So whats wrong? Why are you upset?"

"I lost my rose earrings. They were my mother's so I always wore them but I couldn't find them after I met with Usagi at the park."

"They have to be there somewhere. I can look for you tomorrow if you want?" Motoki offered.

"They're gone Motoki, we looked for almost an hour. I'm just want to go to sleep now," Makoto said as she walked past him.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Motoki said, "And hey, you will find them I promise."

Authors Note: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's longer than usual I hope you don't mind but I had to find a place to end it. I would love to hear your comments and suggestions and I hope you still like the story. My reviews have gotten pretty quiet so I hope your still reading. Anyway thanks for reading and the next chapter will be up hopefully pretty soon since I have way to much free time right now!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Guns and Roses.

"I wonder what Ami-chan has to say," Usagi said excitedly as she walked into the Crown with Makoto.

"I don't know, maybe she has a plan for us to stop the disappearances," Makoto offered.

"Hey are you still upset about your earrings?" Usagi asked, "I know they were important to you."

"I am a little, but I'll be fine," Makoto partially lied. She knew that she would in fact be fine eventually, but she was more than a little upset.

"Hey, why don't you find a seat and wait for the others, I wanna go say hi to Toki-kun really quick." Makoto said.

"Okay!"

Makoto walked over to the counter but Motoki wasn't around. A moment later someone walked out of the back room and Makoto turned expecting to see Motoki but instead found a smaller, orange haired teen instead.

"Unazuki-chan?" Makoto asked cautiously. She recognized her as Motoki's little sister but wasn't sure if she had remembered her name right.

"Oh hi, Makoto-san right? Nii-san's friend," the teen replied with a friendly smile.

"Is Toki-kun not working today?" Makoto asked, looking around again to see if she had missed him somehow.

"He asked me to trade shifts, he'll be around later this evening."

"Oh."

"Yeah. He said something about needing to take care of a problem this morning."

_I wonder what happened? _Makoto thought to herself.

Makoto noticed that Ami, Rei, and Minako had arrived and so she relocated to the booth Usagi had picked out and sat down with the girls.

"So what's up Ami-chan?" Minako asked.

"I've come up with another idea on how we should go about stopping the Dark Moon Kingdom and the disappearances," she said.

"Alright! We need to start rescuing these people," Makoto said leaning in slightly in anticipation for what Ami was about to say.

"I think we should stop searching for the missing people and start searching for the Dark Moon Kingdoms hideout. If we can find that then we can go in and stop them completely," Ami explained.

"Yea and if we find their hideout then maybe we will find the people they've already kidnapped!" Minako agreed excitedly.

"So we should start as soon as possible. Let's meet at the park at midnight," Rei suggested. The girls all nodded their agreement.

"Once we meet up tonight we can split up into groups and search for any suspicious areas!" Usagi said with a determined grin.

"Oh hey, Mako-chan!" Motoki called as he walked into the Crown.

"Toki-kun? I thought your sister said you wouldn't be here till later," Makoto said as she stood up out of the booth.

"Well I'm not working until later. I thought you would be here so I came to get you."

"Came to get me? Where are we going?" Makoto asked suspiciously.

"Actually it's a secret but come on," Motoki insisted holding out a hand to her.

"I guess I'll see you guys later," Makoto said to the girls who were all staring intently at the scene before them.

"Have fun Mako-chan!" Minako said with a devious smile.

After rolling her eyes she left with Motoki.

"Close your eyes," Motoki instructed as he offered her his hand again.

"Why?"

"Because I told you to, where we're going is a secret remember," Motoki chuckled.

"Okay," Makoto said cautiously as she closed her eyes and took Motoki's hand.

She let him lead her down the street for a few minutes before they came to a stop.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Makoto asked.

"Nope, not until we get inside."

Motoki opened the door and led Makoto inside and up to one of the counters.

"Alright you can look now," he told her letting go of her hand.

When Makoto opened her eyes she saw a class counter displaying earrings of all shapes and sizes, her eyes landing on a particular pair of rose shaped ones right in front of her.

"I tried to find your earrings this morning but I couldn't. I know that losing them really upset you since they were your mothers. I know they don't replace your old ones but I thought if I couldn't find them I could at least get you new ones," Motoki offered.

"Toki-kun you didn't have to do all this," Makoto said as she looked at he goofy grinning face.

"I wanted to. After being here for a while you've smiled a lot more than you did when we first met. I want you to keep smiling because I-" Motoki was cut off by the front door of the store being thrown open.

At the doors stood a large man wearing black clothes with a scarf around the bottom half of his face and a black hat leaving only his eyes visible. After the initial shock of his aggressive entry Makoto noticed he was holding a bag in one hand and a small handgun in the other.

"Nobody move," the man ordered as he calmly walked up to the counter where Makoto and Motoki were standing. Makoto cast a nervous side glance at Motoki who had taken his cellphone out and called the police. He kept the phone behind him instead of up at his ear in hopes that the thief wouldn't notice.

The black clad man looked around the store and stopped when his eyes landed on Makoto. He walked up to her and as she tried to move away he grabbed her ponytail and yanked her towards him.

Makoto cried out and tried to punch him as she fell forward. He grabbed her wrist and tossed his bag to Motoki who caught it nervously.

"You go start putting money and jewelry in that bag. You don't stop till I say so. The girl won't get hurt as long as you do as I say got it?" He instructed as he dropped Makoto's wrist and grabbed his gun, placing it on the side of her head.

_This is really really bad! I can't transform, and I can't fight back!_ Makoto thought frantically as her mind raced to come up with a way to get out of her current position. The cool feel of the gun against the side of her head made her heart race and her breathing became uncontrollable.

Motoki moved slowly to the cash register behind the thief, hoping he didn't screw up his quickly thought up plan.

As he started to pass Makoto and the black clad man he took a deep breath. Moving as quickly and with as much force as he could he slammed into the man knocking all of them to the ground. Makoto was able to pull herself away from the man and stand up while Motoki tried to keep the man down by wrestling with him. Motoki kicked the gun away from the man and struggled to keep him down. After the thief had regained his bearing he easily overpowered Motoki and rolled them over.

"You made a really big mistake," the man said and he grabbed the front of Motoki's shirt and brought them both back to their feet.

"Let him go!" Makoto shouted as she whacked the man in the head with a broom she found behind the cashier's counter. The man released Motoki and turned around to face Makoto. She swung the broom again, hitting the man's knees, the force enough to make him lose his footing. Motoki noticed something fall out of the man's jacket pocket when he hit the ground and dove down to grab it.

"Everyone stand still this is the police!" and officer shouted as he came running into the building with a few other policemen.

Motoki got up and walked over to Makoto as the police apprehended the thief. He took the broom out of her hands and let it drop to the floor.

"Mako-chan, are you alright, did he hurt you?" Motoki asked. Makoto stood watching the man as he was being taken out to the police car, eyes wide, breathing hard.

"Mako-chan?" Motoki asked again. Makoto then hugged Motoki tightly and he could hear her sniffle a little.

"Hey, it's okay, it's over," Motoki said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders to return the hug.

"I have never felt so helpless," Makoto whispered into his shoulder, "No matter what i've always been able to fight back."

"Hey, it's alright. He didn't hurt you, I didn't let him," Motoki soothed.

Makoto pulled away and wiped her eyes. She took one big breath and tried to regain her composure.

"I'm sorry I freaked out like that. You're right, I'm okay." she said calmly.

"Are you sure?" Motoki asked.

She nodded. One of the officers came back into the shop and approached the two of them.

"Could we ask the two of you some questions?" The officer asked.

Author's Note: And we stop here because I'm evil. I'm sure none of you expected that, and to be quite honest I hadn't either. I was looking for a dramatic situation to try and push at least some of the feeling between Makoto and Motoki which you will see in the next chapter and this little scene was born! Yay finally some start towards a relationship! And seriously guys where did the reviews go? I was feeling so special for once I miss you guys!


End file.
